


The Draco

by SweetSamOfMine (AudreeJo)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter Movies, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreeJo/pseuds/SweetSamOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bunker family watches Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Draco

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after receiving this prompt: "Sam and Charlie having a Harry Potter marathon and totally trying to out-geek each other with trivia."

“ _C’mon_!” Dean grumbled, rolling his computer chair and forth on the hard floor. “This is the third one in a row!”

"Yeah!" Charlie countered from her spot next to Sam on the couch. "That’s the thing about marathons, you watch lots of movies _all in a row._  Plus this is when the movies actually get good!”

"Woa woa woa," protested Kevin on the other side of Sam. “You don’t like the first two?”

"It’s not that I don’t like the first two. They’re just—"

"The tone is a bit more childish than the others," Sam admitted.

Kevin rolled his eyes. “Could it be because,  _hmmm_ , they’re about children?”

Sam laughed. “Well, sure, but I just prefer some of the later ones. If I’m picking favorites.”

"I mean they aren’t my favorites," Kevin backtracked. "I just… they’re good. Charlie, they’re still good! Take it back."

"Fine," Charlie groaned. "They’re good. Just not  _as good_  as the later ones.”

"I think they  _are_ , just in a different way—”

"Maybe it’s the age difference, Kev," Sam suggested.

"Well, I don’t like any of them," Dean declared, taking a swig of his beer. "I vote we turn’em off and marathon a different series."

"Don’t be such a Draco, Dean!" Charlie teased. 

Kevin snorted. “Haha, you’re totally being a Draco.” 

Sam laughed. Dean looked scandalized but Sam could only shrug. He agreed.

"I’m not a Draco!"

"You are right now," Charlie insisted.

"Does that make him Slytherin?" Sam asked his fellow Potter-heads. Charlie’s and Kevin’s jaws set as they considered, narrowing their eyes at Dean. Dean’s shoulders straightened up at being scrutinized all of a sudden. 

"Good question," Charlie said, approaching him. "He does tend to want to watch what he wants to watch…" She walked around his chair so that she circled him. The look on Dean’s face looked more and more uncomfortable as she went. "Plus, he’s always using hair gel, which we all know is something Draco Malfoy can’t get enough of."

Then Kevin approached. ”I don’t know…” He leaned in very close as if the answer to this Sorting question could be found within Dean’s eye. "I tend to lean towards Hufflepuff for Dean." 

 _"Hufflepuff?"_  Dean shouted. “What the hell is a—”

"Interesting!" Charlie exclaimed, cutting Dean off. "I had never considered that." 

Kevin shrugged with pride. “I was in advanced placement afterall.”

"But you have a point, because—"

"Alright!" Dean’s hand wentup to silence them. "Will you two shuddup if I agree to watch the next one?"

Kevin and Charlie stopped ignoring Dean and nodded at him in unison. 

"Dammit, _fine!”_

Charlie and Kevin made their way back to their seats next to Sam. He held out his fist. “Well played.” Kevin and Charlie bumped their fists to Sam’s as  _Prisoner of Azkaban_  began. 


End file.
